Formula winx
by Nicolastheconqueror
Summary: Formula 1. The sport where physical and mental strengthget tested to the limit. Where the fastest men, Women and teams battle for the prestigious title of Formula 1 world champion. The 2018 season looks promising, so lets make a story about it. It's lights out and away we go! Winx club AU
1. Testing

**Alright, time for a new story. Originaly i was planning on either writing a crossover or a new chapter for rebirth of an empire but instead i'm writing a story based around my favorite sport: formula 1.**

 **This story will be my version of the 2018 season. Also i'm not gonna put the winx in one team because 1, i want them to be rivals in this story and 2, it's impossible because one team has two cars not six. All driver line-ups are made up so some line-ups might be weird. A little bit of team history aswell. Also the engine name behind the line is the manufacterer who delivers the engine to the team.**

 **Mercedes AMG Petronas GP-Mercedes, chassis: WO9. The favorites to win this year. The past 4 years were dominated by them. Before this they had succes as a engine supplier to McLaren. Currently they have 6 drivers and 4 constructors championships.**

 **Icy Miles: The reigning world champion. Fast and consistent, she is aiming to win her 5th title in f1.**

 **Sky Anderson: Mercedes second driver. Although he's only 24 years old his skill is doubted so he has to prove himself.**

 **Aston Martin Red Bull racing team-tag heuer (Renault) chassis: RB14. Last season was a disaster. 13 times their drivers would DNF because of poor reliabilety. This year though it looks great. Can it get back to its glory days when it won 8 championships (4 drivers, 4 constructors) in a row? Lets find out.**

 **Bloom Peters: 20 year old super talent. To pundits it's not a question of if she'll win a world championship but when she'll win one.**

 **Darcy Miles: She might not be as fast as her elder sister but she makes up for this with her personality and her abilety under braking.**

 **Scuderia Ferrari-Ferrari chassis: SF71H. 16 constructors and 15 drivers championships. The oldest most succesfull team in f1 is a shadow of its former self. Can they win something this year? Or will the tifosi see yet another trophyless year?**

 **Stella Morgans-Allison: Finally married to her teammate will she win her 5th title and bring victory back to Ferrari? Only time will tell.**

 **Brandon Allison: Not as great as in his prime, this year is his last chance at the Scuderia. Will he be as fast as he once was?**

 **Toro Rosso Honda-Honda chassis: STR13. The possible surprise of the season. A talented line-up, a good chassis and a reliable engine (i've waited three years to say that). They are gonna fight for p4.**

 **Flora di Angeles: 22 years old and feeling like Bloom ruined her first chance. Can she prove she is as talented as she says?**

 **Timmy Andrews: Le Mans winner. Enough said.**

 **Infiniti Renault sport F1 team-Renault chassis: R.S.18. New and improved is the best way to describe Renault. Good engine, good chassis and good drivers.**

 **Stormy Miles: The youngest Miles sister she is almost certain she can bring the fight to toro Rosso.**

 **Musa Matushita: Red Bull loaned her out so she could prove herself. Lets see if she can.**

 **McLaren F1-Renault chassis: MCL33. How the mighty has fallen. From the most feared team on the grid to a laughing stock. Can McLaren bring back old times?**

 **Riven Fernandez: 2 times world champion with just about as much luck as wel nothing, there's not a single thing with his misfortune other than himself.**

 **Helia Davidson: Young, talented and ready he thinks he can bring the fight to the top 3.**

 **Force India-Mercedes chassis: VJM11. A example that even with a small budget you can do great things. Can they shine again or will their budget finally catch them off guard.**

 **Tecna Lawrence: Talented and with a point to prove. Can she beat her teammate?**

 **Nabu García: wants a seat at a top team. In other words its his last chance.**

 **Haas F1 team-Ferrari chassis: VF-18. America, f*** yeah! Wanted to do that for a while. Yeah they're an American team.**

 **Daphne Peters: She has said that she'll stay at Haas untill the end of her career. Can she shine like during her Lotus days?**

 **Diaspro Laporte: The French McLaren talent. Can she beat the former Lotus girl?**

 **Williams Martini racing-Mercedes chassis: FW41. Once a powerfull bulldozer of destruction, now a mess with pay drivers only.**

 **Aisha Martinez: Last year she had a up and down season. Now she has to lead Williams to victory.**

 **Nex Carlson: debutant.**

 **Alfa Romeo Sauber F1 team-Ferrari chassis: C37. The slowest car on the grid for years. The only plus for them is Alfa Romeo is back.**

 **Selina Mariano di Resta: Ferrari talent and debutant.**

 **Roxy Morrison: Let's do this!**

 **So there you have it. Lets get to the story shall we? Hope ya'll enjoy.**

 _In Barcelona, around 8:15 PM 6th of March 2018._

Bloom Peters was just waiting for the green light. She had tons of interviews, most about her title chances. She stayed as Professional as possible but it was difficult. Currently she was drinking some orange juice at the hospitality. She was going to drive tommorow. Still she was worried. Darcy wasn't at the hospitality yet and she never lets a chance to talk with her younger teammate and friend slip.

She then saw Thoren Meadows, her engineer, enter the hospitality. "I've got some news to tell you. Darcy is sick so Faragonda wants you to drive today. Hope you're ready.", Thoren said. "Alright, already thought something was wrong with Darcy. Tell Fara i'll be there in half an hour." Was Blooms reply. Thoren nodded then went to the garages.

After drinking her orange juice Bloom went to the garages. While walking through the paddock she saw the other 18 drivers talking amongst eachother. She walked faster but Icy still saw her. "Oi Peters! Where is my sister? She is supposed to drive today and the green light is in 20 minutes.".

"Ever heard of news channels Icy? But in all seriousness Darcy is sick so i'll be driving in her place.", Bloom first joked before getting serious. "Really? So we'll actually be on track together during testing for once.", Daphne said cheerfully. Bloom smiled fakely at her. Her sister was way to cheerfull for her liking. Its weird though, she doesn't mind Darcy. Than again she only sees her for a few months while she sees Daphne every day so that might be the reason.

"I hope we'll fight often young gun. Its always interesting when the two of us fight for position.", Icy said. She knew Bloom thinks of testing as irrelevant so it is in your best interest to not talk about it.

"This year will be mine Icy. But even so having no one to joust with is boring so bring your A-game to every race.", Bloom said smirking. She wasn't friends with anyone but Darcy but if one person came close to a friend it's Icy. She was usually kind and always ready to prank someone. Ok, maybe she was a bit arrogant but she is allowed to be considering her succes. Icy smirked back. She liked Blooms attitude. She saw her as confident not arrogant like the others.

"You seriously think you can win this year? No way, i'll win this year.", Stella said. Bloom rolled her eyes before saying, "You and winning the title is like Galatea and not crashing into someone, unless you change your attitude it's not gonna happen. Also please let the adults talk. We dont need your whiney voice which makes it so we cant take you seriously.".

Before it could escalate Bloom was already gone. Everyone knew Bloom and Stella hate eachother. Bloom hated Stella because of her constant whining when being overtaken and Stella hates Bloom because of her driving style. In fact that is a thing for all the 'winx' girls as they are known as. Everyone thinks they used to be friends but that is bullcrap. None of them were friends, never were, never will be.

On the day Sky went fastest while Stella was second and Bloom third. The midfield was close but Toro Rosso was fastest on supersofts. It should be noted that Stella went on Softs while the other two top drivers went on mediums.

As testing went on there wasn't really a proper pecking order. Different drivers drove everyday. Everyone has to wait till Melbourne to figure it out. The thing was that most of the time Red Bull and Mercedes went for race simulations while Ferrari went for qualifying runs. So this means that Ferrari is faster because of fuel and tires. One thing was certain however: the midfield is hella close.

 **So a little start to the story. Next chapter will be up after the race in Melbourne on the 25th of March. Now a explanation of tire compounds.**

 **Superhards: The hardest dry compound. Most likely wont be used all season. Beige coloured stripes (originally the colour of the Hards).**

 **Hards: The second Hardest tire. Around 3 tenthes faster than Superhards but with faster degradation. Cyan blue coloured stripes.**

 **Mediums: The compound that every F1 gamer hates. Around 5 tenthes faster than Hards. White coloured stripes.**

 **Softs: faster but higher degradation than Mediums. Around 5 tenthes faster than Mediums. Yellow coloured stripes.**

 **Supersofts: The Third Softest compound. Around 7 tenthes faster than Softs.**

 **Ultrasofts: The second Softest compound. Around 8 tenthes faster than Supersofts.**

 **Hypersofts: The Softest Compound. Around 1.2 seconds faster than Ultrasofts.**

 **Where the Hypersofts are the fastest but only last around 12 laps, the Superhards last around 34 laps but are very slow.**

 **Intermediates: The first of the rain Compounds. They last around 35 laps. Can dispense 30 liters of water**

 **Wets: The second rain compound. They last around 40 laps. Can dispense 60 liters of water.**

 **They may last longer than the dry compounds but are softer. This is because thanks to the rain. Because there is water on track the tires warm up slower thus making them last longer.**

 **That is all for now. As always ,**

 **Peace, love and have a great day.**


	2. Australian grand Prix

**Alright, here we are with the first race. Just so all of you these wont be accurate remakes of the races. I will write these every Wednesday there is a race weekend but will upload them after every race (most of the time on Sunday). Here is the first race: the Australian Grand Prix.**

 _16:15 local time in Australia, 22nd of March 2018_

Bloom was currently on her way to the press room. Stella, Sky, Flora and Nex were also going to be in the press conference. Darcy already had hers so she was lucky. Bloom hated press conferences because every time they ask if and when she'll become world champion. It's annoying as hell to say the least. They had all arrived exactly on time. Stella had been talking to her PR-guy about the possible questions.

"Good afternoon everyone, this press conference will be with Bloom Peters, Stella Morgans-Allison, Sky Anderson, Flora di Angeles and Nex Carlson. We'll start with you Sky, how close do you think the Red Bulls and Ferrari's will be going into the race?", Palladium, journalist for Sky sports asked.

Sky was nervously moving in his seat, something that only Bloom and Stella seem to notice. "Well i think the Red Bulls this year will be very close. They have truly done wonders with the new car, it is clearly a Wizgiz design, and their driver line-up is without a doubt the best on the grid so i think they'll be close. As for Ferrari i think they'll be a bit further back than last year but still close so it will be interesting.", Sky answerd. It wasn't the answer Stella wanted to hear but she couldn't say it was a lie. "Your thoughts Bloom?", Palladium asked.

"Well first of all i think that the top three is very close. I'm not saying who is closest to eachother. But compared to last year we have a fast car, a reliable car, so my hopes are high and i hope to atleast fight for the title. Secondly i think Mercedes is the favorite, well its actually really obvious, but i think we can bring the fight to them.", Bloom said. "Stella your thoughts.", Palladium said.

"Well like Sky said we aren't as close this time around, atleast so it feels, but i think we can challenge for the title.", Was stella's quick reply. "Thank you three. Flora you said that the car feels good and the ambiance in garage is great, do you think you can beat the likes of McLaren and Renault.?"

"Yes i think we have a good chance. Of course the Fernandez-Davidson partnership is reasonably strong but the feared one is the Miles-Matushita partnership. Two good drivers but i think with our relation with Honda we will be good enough to challenge for fourth.", Flora said. "Your thoughts on what Flora said Bloom?", Palladium asked. Bloom just like always sat straight up at the mention of her name and answered with, "Well i think they have a good base but the tricky part is building from it. I hope they will because that would be great.". "Thank you. Nex what do you think: Is the critique on your team deserved?"

"No, i don't think so. I will never understand it because i think we haven't gotten the chance to prove ourself and they are already saying we will be poor. I think we can prove them wrong.", Nex said. "That is all for today folks, see you on track tommorow."

 _17:30 local time in Australia, 23rd of March 2018_

"Hello everyone from around the globe. Here we are for the summary of the second free practie at the Australian grand Prix. This is Grizelda and alongside me is Palladium.".

"Thanks for the introduction miss. After a good first practice for both Mercedes and Red Bull we hoped for more and that is exactly what we got. Where the Mercedes had both cars on the front row in FP1, Bloom Peters managed to split the two of them in FP2, with Icy Miles in first, Peters in second and Anderson in third. Meanwhile we had both Ferrai's in the top 5 with Daphne Peters managing a sixth fastest time for Haas F1. Meanwhile Darcy Miles was not in a good mood after the second practice after she managed only seventh fastest thanks to the red flag. Even worse for Darcy is that she will get a 3-place grid penalty after failing to slow down during said red flag. Riven Fernandez managed to set the eighth fastest time while Diaspro Laporte did what she had to do setting the nineth fastest time, meanwhile McLaren driver Helia Davidson completed the top ten. Running down the rest of the order we got Musa Matushita in eleventh, Nabu García in twelveth, Stormy Miles in thirteenth, Aisha Martinez in fourteenth, Tecna Lawrence in fiftheenth, Timmy Andrews in sixteenth, Flora di Angeles in seventeenth, Nex Carlson in eighteenth and both Saubers down on the tenth row of the grid. Now Bloom Peters will give us a quick look, al the while analyzing her fastest lap, of the Albert Park circuit here in Melbourne."

"So this i belief was the lap i set my fastest time on. Going down the pit-straight, then break around the 100 meter board, down to 4th gear into the first corner combination turn 1-2, turn one being the right hander turn 2 the left hander, with either 5th or 6th gear you go on to the back straight then break around 100-150 meters, 2nd gear into the third corner (second right hander) then 4th gear into the turn 4 (second left hander), exit it in 5th, enter the third right hander in 5th, then for S like section of sector 2 which we entered now. From 7th gear to 4th gear in the chicane, then a long straight where you just go full throttle. Sector 3 starts with a chicane which you enter in 6th gear and if taken properly you exit it in 7th gear. Now we get to the right hander section of sector 3, going to 4th gear in the first then exit it in 5th, enter the second one in 5th gear and exit it in 6th gear. Then you have to break hard for the next corner which is the second-to-last one, take it in 3rd gear and immediatly after exiting it you turn into the final corner which you enter in 4th and exit in 5th or sometimes even 6th. Than of course the pit straight cross the line in 8th gear and i am happy with my 1.24.058.".

"Thank you Bloom. That was all for today here in Melbourne, we hope to see you tommorow as we qualify for the Australian grand Prix.", Grizelda said ending the broadcast.

 _Saturday, 24th of March, 2018, 16:00 local time in Australia._

"Hello everyone, welcome to the Australian grand Prix. The first qualifying session of the season will get under way shortly. I'm Grizelda and i'm here with yours truly, Palladium.". "Hello everyone. This will be interesting because it is raining. We might see a very weird grid.".

Several drivers tot ready. The first one out was Brandon Allison. "Allison going to be the first driver. He goes to the first sector, as he loses the backend dramatically! He goes into the wall! And that is a almighty crash from the ferrari! He is out of todays qualifying.". When looking at the replay they see he lost it because he went to hard onto the kerbs at turn 5. Because they were so wet he lost control of the rear when it went over it. "F*ck! I crashed turn 5, went onto the kerbs to hard. Amazing start.", Brandon said over the board radio. The red flag was out already. Before the red flag no one could set a time. It took 5 minutes to clean the track and immediatly Icy, Bloom, Darcy, Stormy, Stella, Flora and Riven went outside. Soon followed by the others.

"Here goes the Mercedes of the ice cold Icy Miles. On to the straight she goes. As she crosses the line she becomes the first to set a time. A 1.33.567 from Icy! But it instantly gets pushed back by Bloom Peters who sets a 1.32.942!", Grizelda said. "Outrageous. The Red Bull did absolutely everything right. As i say that Fernandez crosses the line with a 1.33.985. Darcy Miles sets a 1.33.570, she is just 0.003 seconds away from her sister.", Palladium said.

As Q1 goes on it becomes quite clear who has the best car for the conditions. Bloom keeps provisinal pole with Icy in second and Darcy in third. The ones out were Roxy Morrison, Selina Mariano di Resta, Aisha Martinez, Nex Carlson and Brandon Allison.

"A quick review of the other two qualifying sessions: Q2 ended with Icy Miles on top and had no surprises. The Toro Rosso's, Tecna Lawrence, Riven Fernandez and Nabu García did not make it. In Q3 it was a battle for pole between Icy and Bloom with Icy as the victor. Here are the final times.

Icy Miles 1.32.677

Bloom Peters 1.32.677

Darcy Miles 1.32.785

Sky Anderson 1.32.997

Stella Morgans 1.33.056

Riven Fernandez 1.33.355

Stormy Miles 1.33.364

Helia Davidson 1.33.366

Daphne Peters 1.33.375

Diaspro Laporte 1.33.564

Musa Matushita 1.33.565

Flora di Angeles 1.33.666

Timmy Andrews 1.33.763

Tecna Lawrence 1.34.554

Nabu García 1.34.566

Aisha Martinez 1.34.908

Nex Carlson 1.35.221

Selina Mariano di Resta 1.35.544

Roxy Morrison 1.35.545

That was it for today. Join us tommorow for the race.", Grizelda said.

 _Red Bull hospitality after qualifying._

"Okay guys strategy. On which tires will we start and how many stops will we make?", Bloom asked. They usually don't do these but because they can challenge for the title this year the decided to. "I'd say both start on Supersofts, then two stops both for Ultrasofts. That way we might be able to overcut our rivals.", Faragonda said. Bloom shook her head saying, "No, that won't work. I'm thinking start on Supersofts but instead of two stops just one stop. Our tire degradation isn't bad so this might work.". The discussed the strategy for a good two hours before ultimately coming to a conclussion. Lets see how it plays out.

 _Sunday 25th of March, 16:00 local time_

"It's almost time for the race here in Melbourne. The 5,3 kilometer long Albert Park circuit will prove a challenge for each driver out there.", Grizelda stated. "I'm looking forward to a fantastic race. In the rain Icy was better but that was one lap pace. We know that in the race the Red Bulls have surperior pace over the others.", Palladium said. Because of Darcy's penalty she started from sixth while Sky started from third, Stella from fourth and Riven from fifth.

The formation lap started and disaster struck at Williams. Carlson had to park because he had a hydraulics issue. All 19 remaining cars were on the grid.

"So here we go. Five red lights.", Grizelda said and as they go out there came the catchphrase. "It's lights out and away we go for the first time and Bloom Peters has an amazing start as she jumps Icy Miles! Meanwhile furher back Brandon Allison has even more problems as he stalss and his wife and Anderson crash aswell! This is the worst possible start for Ferrari.", Grizelda said. It was rather exiting. No safety car just racing.

In lap 2 different battles were fought. One between Fernandez and Matushita who came from 11th to 5th. They go side by side into turn 1, with Fernandez on the outside which turns to inside but Matushita doesn't give up. On the straight the two cars are pretty much equals but under braking Matushita takes p4.

Meanwhile Daphne Peters and Stormy Miles fought for p7. Peters was defending hard, so hard in fact that she broke to hard into turn 6 and locked up. The place looked to be taken but Daphne still fought. Into the chicane Daphne managed to hang around the outside and keep her position.

Further back on lap 5 there were problems for Tecna Lawrence. "Lawrence on the straight lineing up Andrews. As she brakes she goes straight into the gravel! It looks like a brake failure.", Grizelda said. "It is. Here on the onboard you can say the brake dust which indicates the brakes failed. Her race is over.", Palladium said. "What the f*ck! The f*cking brakes failed! Goddamnit guys.", Tecna said. "Yeah sorry about that Tecna. Shut off the car and P-zero.", her engineer stated.

At the front Mercedes driver Icy Miles gave her team bad news. Just like 13 of the drivers she was on Ultrasofts. 5 were on Supersofts. Both soft runners are out already (Nex and Brandon). "My tires are on fire. Box box, box box.", Icy said. The Mercedes pit crew prepared the Soft tires but during the stop dissaster struck. The front left didn't go of. It took the 5 seconds to get it of. To make matters worse she almost crashed into Daphne Peters and got a 5-seconds stop-go penalty for the unsafe release. "Sorry girls, we messed up there.", Griffen, Mercedes team principal, said getting this response, "Safe it. I don't want to hear anything."

In the midfield it was close. However dissaster struck for force India. First Tecna's brake failed, now Nabu García's engine shut itself off. "F*ck. Engine failure. Goddamnit!"

Meanwhile Martinez was in 8th after the others stopped. She was fighting with di Angeles for 7th. She decided to try it on the straight with DRS, but that plan didn't work because the Toro Rosso was to fast. "I can't get past her for f*cks sake!", Martinez said.

At the front Bloom came in for her first stop. She went from Supersofts to Ultrasofts. It was on lap 35 and would be her only stop. One lap later Darcy came in together with her sisters for their last stops. Stormy got f*cked over by the pitstop, her tires weren't ready. Icy served her penalty and Darcy ad a clean stop.

Meanwhile several battles went on. The most entertaining was the 3-way battle for 3rd between Helia, Musa and Riven. Every lap they exchanged positions and now they went 3-wide. Matushita managed to overtake Davidson while defending from Fernandez while Davidson lost two positions. Two corners later Fernandez tried to overtake Matushita but failed and lost a position to Davidson.

Icy Miles tried to get to atleast 3th place but the degradation was to bad. "I'm not going to make am i?", she asked. "Sadly no, Icy. p7 at most

Meanwhile at the front of the grid Bloom Peters drove flawlesslly. She takes victory at the Australian grand Prix. And her teammate came in second.

"Yehehes, great job guys. The car was amazing.", Bloom said. "Great drive Bloom, you were briliant out there.", Faragonda said. Red Bull celebrated like maniaks.

Thanks to the victory Bloom became the youngest championship leader ever. Mercedes were dissapointed while Martinezes 6th got Williams a good result. All Renault powered teams ended in the points meanwhile Haas scored a double points finish with Laporte in 8th and Daphne Peters in 9Th.

Drivers championship:

Bloom Peters 25 points

Darcy Miles 18 points

Musa Matushita 15 points

Helia Davidson 12 points

Riven Fernandez 10 points

Icy Miles 8 points

Aisha Martinez 6 points

Diaspro Laporte 4 points

Daphne Peters 2 points

Stormy Miles 1 point

Everyone from 11th-20th 0 points

 **That was it for this week. Hope you all enjoyed it even though it might come over a bit rushed. As always**

 **Peace, love and have a good day.**


	3. Bahrein qualifying and a little surprise

**So a little late. Had a lot of work to do so i had to put all my focus on that. I was planning on doing both the Bahrein and Chinese grand Prix but decided against it, reason being the chapter would be to bloated. So just one race. Also thank you reader star for the idea of showing the lives of the drivers outside of racing. It is greatly appreciated. This chapter will start it a little. But most will be shown in Europe because most live in Europe. Also it'll only be a very little bit this chapter. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

 **A quick note, some of the swearing will be censored, some won't. The censored swearing is the swearing over the board radio which always gets censored. Also the standings in this story, aswell as the tire allocations of all three races we had thusfar. Every chapter will have this from now on.**

 **Drivers:**

 **Bloom Peters- 25 points**

 **Darcy Miles- 18 points**

 **Musa Matushita- 15 points**

 **Helia Davidson- 12 points**

 **Riven Fernandez- 10 points**

 **Icy Miles- 8 points**

 **Aisha Martinez- 6 points**

 **Diaspro Laporte- 4 points**

 **Daphne Peters- 2 points**

 **Stormy Miles- 1 point**

 **11th/20th- 0 points**

 **Constructeurs:**

 **Aston Martin Red Bull Racing- Tag Heuer- 43**

 **McLaren F1- Renault- 22**

 **Renault F1- Renault- 16**

 **Mercedes AMG Petronas- Mercedes- 8 points**

 **Haas F1- Ferrari- 6 points**

 **Williams Martini racing- Mercedes- 6 points**

 **6th/10th- 0 points**

 **Tire allocations;**

 **Australia: Ultrasofts, Supersofts, Softs**

 **Bahrein: Supersofts, Softs, Mediums**

 **China: Ultrasofts, Softs, Mediums.**

 _Bahrein before the free practises. With the Peters sisters._

"Stupid time zone bullshit. I'm so used to the European time zone after 3 months the jetlag is really messing me up.", Bloom said. Her sister thought it would be a great idea to go out with some friends that were on vacation in Bahrein. It was, if Bloom wasn't all grumpy. You see, ever since she became a formula racer she lived in Monaco, two houses away from Daphne. She hated nothing about her job. Apart from the fact she constantly went to different time zones. It annoyed her to no end.

"Shouldn't you be used to it by now sweetheart? You have been doing this for 3 years now. Oh, i forgot. You're a little lazy.", Andy, Blooms boyfriend, teased her. Bloom glared at him, while the others laughed at the comment he made. "You're a bitch Andy. A real bitch. If i had someone else i liked you would be crying in a corner.", Bloom said. Andy only laughed. He knew she didn't mean it. So many boys were trying to be her boyfriend, some rich or famous (the best for her in her parents eyes), but the two always stayed together. True love they call that. Sure they had their arguments but every couple has.

They bantered around a bit. Bloom invited Andy to come to the paddock and he gladly accepted. He had a degree in aerodynamics so he thought it would be interesting to see a Wizgiz design up close for the first time. They left for free practice 1.

 _20:45 PM in Bahrein._

"Welcome viewers from around the globe for the Bahrein grand Prix. The Bahrein international circuit has been in use since 2004 and became a night race in 2014. This 5,412 Kilometer long track is a track were you can overtake much easier than in Melbourne so expect more action here in the middle of the desert. I'm Grizelda and with me today is F1 know-it-all Palladium.", Grizelda said.

"Thank you for the introduction miss. The track has 24 corners including grandstand or turn 1. The most action will be in turn 1, turn 4 and turn 10. Here a quick run down of the track. The long pit straight with DRS zone is one of the most action packed parts of the track. Turn 1 follows a right hander, which means the track goes clockwise, followed by turn two which just about isn't flat out with these cars followed by turn 3. Up the hill to turn 4 followed by a chain of corners. Left turn 5, right turn 6 then very hard into turn 7. Turn 8 is right again and then the tricky combination of turns 9 and 10. You have to break for turn 10 while at the same time making turn 9. This will cause many lockups trough out the weekend. The back straight to turn 11 which is immediatly followed up by turn 12 and 13. A long straight followed up by turn 14 and turn 15. 9 corners are unused.", Palladium said.

"Thank you good sir. Now a quick analyses of the first two practice sessions.

During free practice 1 there were mixed feelings at Red Bull . Race winner Bloom Peters had a short practice session as her car shut itself of after just 5 laps. "F*ck. Did this really just happen? F*cking come on, i thought we got rid of this bullsh*t!". Meanwhile her teammate Darcy Miles maneged to set a 1.30.466, 0,050 seconds slower than her teammate. Practice 2 was more productive for both but they still couldn't get the car placed higher than 4th and 5th. After FP2 Bloom explained what was wrong with her car in FP1. "Yeah it was similar to what happened in Canada last year, the battery died. It sucks but we fixed it for FP2 so despite my running being limited in FP1 we got most of the information required so despite everything i'm happy."

At Mercedes things looked worse than in Melbourne as they were off the pace compared to Ferrari. Icy Miles managed a 1.30.396 while Sky Anderson only managed p6 with a 1.30.496. Not good enough for Mercedes now is it. Practice 1 and 2 had the same results. After FP2 Icy said this, "Ferrari are surprisingly fast. After Australia i didn't expect this at all. But i think we can beat them. We aren't far off so i'm confident."

Ferrari were the only team in the 1.29s. Stella Morgans- Allison and Brandon Allison managed to both set a 1.29.886, but because Brandon set it first he was the fastest of the session. In FP2 Stella set a 1.29.766 with her teammate setting a 1.29.453. A great day for the ex-Lotus driver.

Haas did really poorly. None of their cars got in the top ten with Laporte setting the best time at 1.31.009. Her team mate was 0,500 seconds slower than her teammate. They went 13th and 14th. "Yeah very dissapointing espacially after last weekend. We did our very best but just couldn't get the pace we wanted. Lets hope for better things", Daphne Peters said. In FP2 Laporte managed p8 with Daphne down in 12th. Still not good enough though.

McLaren were not particulairy great themselve. Fernandez managed to get 11th place while his teammate narrowly maneged to get p10. In FP2 they ended up in 13th and 14th.

Toro Rosso was the big surprise in both practice sessions. Flora di Angeles maneged to set the 7th fastest time in both practice sessions while Timmy Andrews managed p11 and p9. A good result for Toro Rosso.

Alfa Romeo Sauber settled into the expected pace. They were in 17th and 18th. But they are not far off the pace.

Both Williams and Force India didn't do well. Despite Force India having Tecna Lawrence in 11th, Nabu García only maneged p15. Meanwhile Aisha Martinez finished both sessions in 16th with Carlson in 20th.

That was it for today. See you tommorow for FP3 and qualifying.", Grizelda said ending the broadcast.

 _Saturday 20.00 in Bahrein._

"Hello viewers from around the globe. Welcome to qualifying for the Bahrein grand Prix. I'm Grizelda and with me here today it's ex-Formula 1 driver Palladium.", Grizelda said.

"Thanks my lady. The Bahrein grand Prix is always interesting. It's harsh on the tires and lots of action is to be expected. FP3 showed us that one mistake can ruin everything. I'm of course aiming at Mariano di Resta's mistake into turn 3 were she went to deep while locking up her front right tire. These cars are unforgiving and will punish you harshly for mistakes. But enough talk. Lets get to it shall we.". Palladium said as the lights went green.

In each garage everyone was hard at work. The first ones out on track were the Saubers, Timmy Andrews and Aisha Martinez. The Saubers set the first times with Mariano di Resta in front of her teammate. Of course they didn't keep their 1st and 2nd as Andrews went faster. Martinez completely butchered her lap. The first times were a 1.30.566, 1.30.689, 1.30.690 and 1.31.124. However the fastest time of the session was Brandon Allisons 1.28.567. Both Williams and Sauber didn't manege to get into q2. Haas' Daphne Peters was the surprise of the session as she was out in q1.

In q2 the Red Bulls would try something very daring as they tried to qualify on Soft tires. They did make it while being only 0,343 seconds slower than the Ferrari's and Mercedes'. The midfield battle was intense as from 7th to 15th there was only a gap of 0,600. Ultimately it were both Force India's, both Mclarens and Timmy Andrews who didn't make it to q3.

In q3 Red Bull were in no man's land. They were around 0,700 seconds slower than Ferrari, around 0,400 seconds slower than Mercedes and around 1 second faster than the Renault of Stormy Miles. In the last run this happened. "Brandon Allison sets a briliant 1.27.125. The Mercedes drivers can't reach it, neither can Red Bull. There comes Stella Morgans-Allison. She was slower in every sector. She crosses the line setting a absolutely otherworldly 1.27.097! "No way!". Absolutely Briliant from the 4 time worldchampion.", Grizelda said. "You can't write a script like this! All weekend Morgans-Allison was slower than her teammate. But when push comes to shove she shows her impeccable skill. You think i can't? Well i'm gonna do it anyway. Boom, p1! That final sector was insane.", Palladium said. Stella of course had every right to celebrate.

"Bravo, bravisimo. Fantastic job Stella.", Luna Morgans, her mother and teamboss, said over the radio. "Bam bam bam bam bam! Grazie ragazzi, grande lavoro. Grande macchina. (Thank you guys, fantastic job. Great car.). Let's keep this form up for the upcoming races. Forza Ferrari!"

"That was a exciting qualifying session indeed. Here are the times of all qualifying times.

Stella Morgans-Allison- 1.27.097

Brandon Allison- 1.27.125

Icy Miles- 1.27.346

Sky Anderson- 1.27.459

Bloom Peters- 1.27.750

Darcy Miles- 1.27.761

Stormy Miles- 1.28.945

Flora di Angeles- 1.28.946

Diaspro Laporte- 1.29.045

Musa Matushita- 1.29.064

Timmy Andrews- 1.29.123

Tecna Lawrence- 1.29.236

Riven Fernandez- 1.29.337

Helia Davidson- 1.29.438

Nabu García- 1.29.445

Daphne Peters- 1.29.672

Selina Mariano di Resta- 1.30.351

Roxy Morrison- 1.30.632

Aisha Martinez- 1.30.755

Nex Carlson- 1.31.043

That was all folks. See you tommorow for the race here in Bahrein.", Grizelda said finishing the broadcast.

Meanwhile the drivers were giving interviews. Stella mostly talked about her insane q3 lap saying "It was a good lap. The first two sectors gave me trouble all weekend so it was amazing to make up so much time in the last sector.". The others talked about their performances. No one made mistakes so no one had a bad performance per se. Apart from Stella no one had something special to mention.

 _In the Red Bull hospitality._

Where the other teams were stressing on the strategy Red Bull were just relaxing. Seriously. They popped a couple drinks and just talked with eachother. It helps that their infamous strategy department is easilly the best in the world. The times they get their strategy's wrong are few and far between. Of course Bloom and Andy were enjoying the time they spent together.

They knew eachother since kindergarten and knew Tecna, Selina, Flora and Roxy since primary school. Although Bloom never really wanted to make friends she became close with Selina and Roxy. Flora and Tecna always saw her as a rival but at the same time thought of her as a friend. This all changed when they started their racing careers.

During their carting days Bloom got into contact with Dufour, Red Bulls talent scout and advisor, after a race in which she won after having lapped all of her compatitors. This made Flora and Tecna jealous. I mean we're talking about the team that was dominating Formula 1 for 3 years and was the favorite to win yet again. Bloom was only 14 years old back than. The only ones younger were Roxy and Selina who were 13 years old at the time. The other two were 15 and 16 years old respectively. What was worse was when their 1 seater career started rumours of her becoming the youngest ever F1 were already spreading. Bloom denied everything, saying that she just started driving in F3. Just 3 weekends afterwards her rich parents and Red Bull announced that she'll make her unofficial debut in Japan in 2014 at age 16 and her official debut in Australia 2015 at age 17. This while Flora had been driving in 1 seaters for 2 years and only now was a member of the Red Bull junior programme while Tecna was a year older and didn't even have a seat in F2 yet. Even worse was that another friend of theirs, Musa Matushita, who was part of the programme for years was announced two months later. This caused them to dislike, in Tecna's case hate, Bloom.

Did Bloom care? No because not only did Selina and Roxy stay her friends despite both being part of Ferrari's junior programme but she also had a boyfriend. Andy and Bloom had been together for 3 years before she made her debute in F1 and only grew closer since. After Blooms impressive debut for Red Bull they grew even closer. So close in fact that Andy was considering to take a big step in their relationship. Maybe a bit to big.

"It has been quite the ride hasn't it?", Andy asked Bloom. "Yeah. Despite everything we've been through, it being a critic saying something about me or Stella being a brat, we stayed together. In fact we only grew closer.", Bloom said. "About that. This might be to soon but i just need to know.", Andy said. He expected Bloom to talk but when she didn't, instead looking confused he decided to continue. He took a deep breath.

"Bloom you're the most amazing woman i've ever had the privilege of knowing. You always supported me in everything i did and for that i'm forever greatfull. This might be to soon but i'm going to ask anyway.", Andy said. He picked a small box out of his pocket and went on his knees. What Bloom saw made her gasp. A beautiful golden ring with a dragon engraved in it and a big diamond on it. "Bloom-Elizabeth-Amelia-Henrietta-Peters will you marry me?", Andy asked. Everything went still. Bloom espacially was speechless. Andy was kinda thinking he messed up. He was about to get up when Bloom suddenly tackled him into a hug. Looking at him with tears in her eyes she said, "Yes, yes. Of course i'll Marry you!". Everyone cheered. This meant two things. She was happier than ever. The one she loved all her life wanted to marry her. However it also meant she was more driven than ever before. She always wanted to be world champion. Now she can become champion in the same year she would marry the love of he life. A once in a lifetime oppertunity. A oppertunity she was not planning to miss.

 **Alright. Normally the race would be written aswell. But that will wait untill this weekend sadly enough. Next 2 weeks uploads will be more frequent because i'll have vacation. That's folks as always.**

 **Peace, love and have a good day.**


	4. Bahrein race

**So here it is. The race of the my version in Bahrein. From now on i'll just upload it when i have time. Mainly because i just can't keep up with the season itself. Also college is a bitch. But no more complaining. Without further ado, let's get it on.**

 _ **On the grid, Sunday 8th of April 20:00 local time in Bahrein.**_

"The first ever race in the middle east was driven here in Bahrein back in 2004. The Bahrein grand Prix hasn't been gone since. Now 15 years after the first race we are back for more action in the desert. Welcome to the 2018 Bahrein grand Prix. I'm Grizelda and joining me today is yours truly, Palladium.", Grizelda said.

"Thank you my good friend. Today is gonna be a race on three fronts. The front pack Red Bull, Ferrari and Mercedes are the three teams who'll fight for the win. Bloom Peters won last race, but can she do it again? We'll have to see how it goes. The midfield battle will be tense espacially between Renault, Toro Rosso and Haas. Who will come out on top? Meanwhile Williams will have a though grand Prix. All-in all it looks it's be an intense battle for the win. Real quick the tire choices of each driver.

Stella Morgans-Allison- Supersofts

Brandon Allison- Supersofts

Icy Miles- Supersofts

Sky Anderson- Supersofts

Bloom Peters- Softs

Darcy Miles- Softs

Stormy Miles- Supersofts

Flora di Angeles- Supersofts

Diaspro Laporte- Supersofts

Musa Matushita- Supersofts

Timmy Andrews- Softs

Tecna Lawrence- Mediums

Riven Fernandez- Supersofts

Helia Davidson- Softs

Nabu García- Mediums

Daphne Peters- Mediums

Selina Mariano di Resta- Supersofts

Roxy Morrison- Softs

Aisha Martinez- Supersofts

Nex Carlson- Supersofts

Now lets get to the part you came for. The race begins soon.".

Meanwhile several journalists were talking about the rumours of Bloom getting engaged. Every time someone asked Bloom about it she said, "For now i won't comment on the topic. It is something personal.". The other drivers didn't know what to think. Some thought the media was overexaggerating, other thought the rumours were true. However none commented on it, saying it wasn't their place to do so.

The teams made their last preperations as they got ready for the start. The formation saw no one retiring. The drivers went to their grid slots. The five lights turned on.

"Five red lights for Bahrein grand Prix. It's lights out and away we go, it's a great start for Stella Morgans-Allison! She pulls away from the pack meanwhile into turn one Peters manages to get both Mercedes drivers while her teammate is up into p5. As further back it's Martinez crashing into the back of García! It's race over for the two drivers of Hispanic descend.".

"Not good from both. Martinez got a bad start as did García. However García did get the better over Martinez. She just went in blindly. However let's focus on the Red Bulls. Both jumped Anderson while Bloom Peters managed to take third from Icy. What a start to the grand Prix that is.".

Meanwhile several battles went on. One was between Selina and surprisingly Helia Davidson. Selina decided to go down the inside of turn 4. Davidson tried to hang around the outside but didn't manage to keep the car under control. He lost a position to Mariano di Resta, Andrews and Morrison.

Another battle was the battle between the eldest and middle Miles sisters. Darcy was close to Icy but on the straight she lost a bit. Or that would be if the slipstream wasn't good. She made excellent use of her tow on the straight, eventually overtaking her sister by outbraking her into turn 11. "F*ck! Come on, that shouldn't have happened!", Icy said over the board radio.

Meanwhile their younger sister was trying to take back the position she lost to Di Angeles. She tried overtaking her turn 1 but the rookie defended the inside well. This caused Stormy to try it around the outside but the rookie kept her cool and her position. This fighting caused Laporte to come close and try to overtake the youngest Miles sister into turn 4 but this time she was the one defending the inside well. Laporte decide to wait for a few laps.

Further back Mariano di Resta was trying to take the position of Matushita. However she didn't have to. "Mariano lineing up a move. Oh no the engine of Musa Matushita goes up in smoke! "No, no! F*ck! Oh come on, why must this happen now of all times!?". I feel for you girl. The worst possible moment to have an engine failure."

Despite the engine failure racing went on. Bloom Peters tried to get close to Brandon Allison but she had a bit of a problem. "My tires are beginning to blister.". "Copy stay calm. We're almost at our pit window, just don't be unnecissarily agressive. The Ferrari's are having the same issue but worse.".

The first pitstops were made on lap 15. Stormy Miles, Selina Mariano di Resta and Diaspro Laporte all went into the pits to go from Supersofts to Mediums to try and finish the race. The pitstop at Haas went really well as did the stop at Sauber. But once more Renault made a big mistake as they released Stormy with the front left tire still loose. Despite the warning by the engineer the pitcrew let her go thus ruining their chances at scoring points. "F*ck, f*ck, f*ck! You guys left the Wheel loose! Come on!"

On lap 21 the leader in the race came in for medium tires. Her stop went flawless. How much Williams wanted to say that about Nex Carlsons stop. The left rear tire didn't want to come off thus making the pitstop longer. It costed them 5 seconds and 7 positions. Carlson was now dead last.

Meanwhile on lap 24 Icy pitted along with Allison. Miles her pistop went great compared to the last one in Australia. But Allison had trouble with the left rear. Luckily for him he only lost the positions to Icy, Stella and the two Red Bulls who were currently leading the race in a one-two with Morgans-Allison behind in third.

Anderson pitted a lap later along with di Angeles. Usually the top team would have the better stop but this time Toro Rosso had a much better stop. Di Angeles would take p5 from Anderson.

Further down disaster struck hard once more for Williams as Carlson limped home with a loss power. "Yeah no power, lost all drive on the straight to turn 11. Better luck next time i guess."

Three laps later both Red Bulls took to the pits for a double-stack. First Bloom went to the pits and was helped immediatly and then Darcy went to the pits. Red Bull showed why they had the best pit crew as both went without fault.

Further down Riven Fernandez decided to try a risky move on Andrews down the inside of turn 11. Andrews wasn't going to let him take p11 without a fight though. Timmy defended hard around the outside and when for the next corner his line turned to the inside line he managed to keep his position. But Riven wasn't pleased in the slightest. "F*ck, he is absolutely insane. Defending around the outside while pushing me towards the wall. Disgusting.".

It had been a great race for Mariano di Resta and Morrison. Both were in the points, p8 and p9. It would only get better as this happened. "No f*ck no! My front right tire just gave up on me! Oh come on!", Anderson said over his board radio. This caused the safety car to come out on lap 42.

Both Red Bulls took to the pits for a set of unused Supersofts. Again they double-stacked. Daphne Peters who was in tenth followed their lead. For all three drivers it would be the right call. All pistops went perfectly as Bloom stayed ahead of di Angeles with Darcy right behind the Toro Rosso. Meanwhile Peters kept p10.

As the safety car went on Icy noticed that some cars have pitted. "Shouldn't we pit aswell because the Red Bulls are on fresh tire?". "No Icy. Stick to plan A.", Griffen answered. Little did she know she would completely regret that decision.

The safety car ended on lap 49 and almost instantly Stella got away from the pack. Meanwhile Bloom managed to overtake Icy on the pit straight while Darcy overtook Flora immediatly afterwards. Daphne tried a overtake into turn 1 and managed to overtake her teammate for 9th. With their fresh Supersofts they had a massive adventage.

Daphne overtook Morrison into turn 4 by diving down the inside. P8 was now hers and she closed in on Selina. She overtook her next victim on the straight to turn 11 and was now hounding in on di Angeles.

Bloom meanwhile managed to overtake Brandon on the long straight towards turn 14. Darcy followed suit as she overtook both Icy and Brandon by braking in deep. A double podium and possibly a one-two because of their strategy.

To make matters worse for Icy and Brandon Daphne managed to overtake Flora for p6. She hounded in on Icy and overtook her on the straight. Then she also managed to overtake Brandon before turn 4. Could Haas get their first podium? Meanwhile Icy was pissed. "I told you we should've pitted! Unbelieveable how we wasted this race! I don't want to hear anything! Nothing can make up for this mistake!"

Bloom wasn't planning to calm down. At the start of lap 53 she overtook Stella into turn 1. Just 3 corners later het teammate followed suit.

"Keep pushing Daphne, keep pushing! Stella is in p3, you're in p4. It's all or nothing!", Marion Peters, co-teamboss of Haas, told her eldest daughter. She didn't need to be told twice. It was the last lap as she hounded in on that last podium place. She was faster all lap but was That enough? Into the final sector as she used the slipstream top get closer. "Towards the final corner they go as Bloom Peters crosses the line in first! Darcy Miles comes home in second! Meanwhile down the inside goes Daphne Peters! "Can she do it?". Yes she can! It's p3 to Daphne Peters! From 16th on the grid at the start to podium during the race, briliant racing!".

"It's in their blood. Their father is a 7 time world champion, their mother a 2 time world champion. No way the two of them would not be briliant. But p3 in a Haas? That is something on a different level.".

Of course the younger sister was happy with her win as she extended her lead in the championship. "Wo ho, yes! Oh that was a good hahaha!". "Bloom Peters you are briliant, fantastic job, Well done.". Thank you very much Fara. The car was great.".

Red Bull might be happy, but Haas were over the moon. Their first podium in their reletively short life in Formula 1. And all thanks to the teamboss' darling. "Oh my god hahaha, woooo. Thank you guys so much for this. Oh, i'm crying.". "No Daphne, thank you. Thank you for our first podium. You are briliant, absolutely briliant.", Oritel, the other co-teamboss, told his elder daughter. What a performance.

Of course on the podium most attention was on Haas and Daphne Peters. She did what no one expected to happen.

"What a crazy race that was. Here are the standings after this race. Quite a shake up has happened today. Bloom and Red Bull extend their lead pin both championships with Haas climbing to third with Ferrari in 4th. Here the current standings.

Drivers:

Bloom Peters- 50 points

Darcy Miles- 36 points

Icy Miles- 16 points

Daphne Peters- 17 points

Musa Matushita- 15 points

Helia Davidson- 12 points

Stella Morgans-Allison- 12 points

Riven Fernandez- 10 points

Brandon Allison- 10 points

Aisha Martinez- 6 points

Flora di Angeles- 6 points

Diaspro Laporte- 5 points

Selina Mariano di Resta- 4 points

Roxy Morrison- 2 points

Stormy Miles- 1 point

15th/20th-0 points

Constructeurs:

Aston Martin Red Bull racing-Tag Heuer- 86 points

McLaren F1-Renault- 22 points

Haas F1-Ferrari- 22 points

Scuderia Ferrari- 22 points

Infiniti Renault sport racing-Renault- 17 points

Mercedes AMG Petronas- Mercedes- 16 points

Williams Martini Racing-Mercedes- 6 points

Toro Rosso Honda- Honda- 6 points

Alfa Romeo Sauber- Ferrari- 6 points

Sahara Force India- 0 points

This is the closest field we've had in the v6 era thusfar. But now after a amazing grand Prix we will hope you join is for the Chinese grand Prix. See you next time.", Grizelda said ending the broadcast.

 **That is it for now so as always.**

 **Peace, love and have a good day.**


End file.
